


Just Another Afternoon

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I keep popping out with the random for these two.  An afternoon in the guest house, humour and dialouge abound, plus some sex and (very) slight kink.  Mostly just dirty talk and makeshift bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Afternoon

"Dude, put some pants on."

"Why?" Dom asked, scratching the back of his head as he headed towards the front door. "It's probably just your sister, and I'm sure she's seen men in less than that."

"Dom, I ordered a…"

Elijah trailed off, clapping his hand over his mouth, hiding behind the wall where the pizza guy couldn't see him. He heard Dom's muttered apologies, the quick exchange of funds for sustenance, and then the slam of the door. And then he lost it.

"Eejit! Why couldn't you have told me you ordered a pizza, you big numpty?" Dom smacked Elijah over the head with the pizza box, for Elijah was conveniently doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach.

"You were _asleep_, asshole!" Elijah didn't stop laughing as he followed Dom to the couch, kicked his feet up, and flipped open the box, taking the first slice.

"Hey! He who neglects to tell his boyfriend that he's about to greet the pizza guy in the altogether gets no pizza!"

"You weren't in the alto_gether_, Dom," Elijah complained around a mouthful of steaming cheese, waving his hand frantically as if that would actually lower the temperature inside his mouth. "You're wearing a tshirt, and underwear…"

"Y-fronts!" Dom exclaimed, flopping back on the couch with a slice of pizza in his hand and his best grumpy pout.

"Chill, Sblomie. You've got to admit, it was humorous."

"No. I haven't 'got to admit' anything," Dom replied, refusing to concede as he blew on his pizza and then shoved half of it into his mouth at once.

"Hungry, much?"

"I'm always hungry after sex," Dom mumbled, his eyes fixed firmly on his own knees.

"Of course you are. Which is why I ordered the pizza. C'mon, baby, a little gratitude?"

"What? No!"

"Dom, stop it. Now you're just being annoying. Give me some sugar," Elijah insisted, leaning halfway into Dom's lap so that the pizza slice had to be held in the air to avoid an unfortunate collision with Elijah's forehead.   
"No. You have mozzarella breath."

"So? I fucked you that one time after you'd been eating alfredo with extra garlic. Give a man some love."

"If I recall, _Elijah_, you refused to kiss me before, during, or after that particular fuck, even after I'd had three particularly thorough rounds with the mouth rinse. Now eat your pizza."

"Ass."

"Says he who grew up on a farm full off them."

"I did not grow up on a _farm_, Sblomie!" Elijah huffed. "For the last time, I grew up in the suburbs. Cedar Rapids is not the fucking heartland."

"Might as well be for all I know about your sodding country."

"You live here! Get an atlas."

"I live in California. It's an entirely different entity."

"It's a state. One of the fifty."

"Yes, I realize that. And yet, your governor is the Terminator. Clearly you Californians do not live in the real world."

"You're one of us now, Sblom. Might as well get used to it."

"I am most decidedly _not_ one of you. I am merely a visitor to your planet. An ambassador."

"Of what? The planet Ego?"

"Fuck you. I come from a land of decency and culture, thanks."

"You come from the same land as Mick Jagger and Margaret Thatcher. And wasn't Vanilla Ice British?"

"Vanilla Ice was _not_ British. Only the Yanks could produce someone so vile…"

"And you're telling me Boy George isn't?"

"Boy George was daring!"

"George _Michael_?"

"Original."

"The original _pedophile_!" Elijah crowed, flinging himself into Dom's lap with the pizza abandoned, his legs up on the arm of the couch and his head on Dom's thigh.

"That's Michael _Jackson_, you ignorant twat," Dom harrumphed.

"And I'm sure you were moonwalking your way through the eighties just like the rest of us, Ego."

"You weren't even _born_ in the eighties, Elwood."

"Yes, I was!"

"Barely."

"Early fucking eighties. You have no argument."

"You have no _class._"

"Ouch. Hand me another slice, would'ya?"

"No, I don't believe I will."

"Ass."

"You used that one already."

"Fine. Then you'll be forced to feed me."

Dom lowered the tip of his second pizza slice into Elijah's mouth without looking.

"Much obliged."

"Why do we always get mushrooms, Elwood? You don't even like mushrooms that much."

"You like mushrooms," Elijah explained with a shrug.

"Oh." Dom paused for a second, his free hand idly toying with Elijah's hair. "That's almost kind of sweet."

"Gee, thanks." Elijah snorted and picked up the remote. "Anything on at two on a Tuesday afternoon?"

"Of course not. Neighbours, quite likely. Or whatever the hell it is you Yanks watch. Oprah?"

"Oprah's not a bad show, to be fair."

"It's hogwash. Hey wait, go back!"

"Hogwash? That's the strangest insult I ever heard you say."

"No, no, forward one… there!"

"Dom, we're not watching National Geographic."

"No wait! I think it's something about the rainforests…"

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just go join the Nature Conservancy and leave me alone?"

"I _have_ joined the Nature Conservancy," Dom retorted. "And I never leave you alone."

"Clearly."

"Fine, fine, change it."

Elijah happily flipped through the channels until Dom stopped him.

"Wait, wait, go back! That was Orli!"

"It was?"

"Back two. There. What is this?"

"Oh it's Conan reruns."

"Orli was on Conan O'Brien?"

"Apparently. Oh look, he's coming out… what the _fuck_ is he wearing?"

"Now Doodle, both you and I know that Orlando is never going to come out," Dom replied with a smug grin. "And I guess horizontal stripes are necessary when you're about as wide as your average twig."

"He's actually gained a little, I think."

"Yeah well, I like my men with a teeny bit of meat on their bones," Dom retorted, poking Elijah in the belly.

"Hey! No poking! More?"

Dom rolled his eyes and lowered the slice again, rolling them again when he realized what Orlando was talking about. "Since when is Orlando the bloody football expert?"

Elijah laughed and then yelled "hey!" when Orlando started dissing American athletes.

"Now there's something I can get behind," Dom muttered. They watched for a few more minutes in silence, Elijah absently rubbing Dom's knee before Dom spoke again. "Oh bloody hell. I can't believe Orli and Johnny Depp met the prime minister of St. Vincent's completely sloshed. Well actually, I can. Orlando is such a lush…"

"He is with red wine. Oh my God, remember that one Friday?"

Dom groaned. "How could I forget that one Friday? I still can't believe Viggo was actually involved."

"It was a four-way make out session of hot. How could he not be?"

"Well at that point I still believed that Viggo had class, you see."

Elijah snorted.

"What? Come on, Doodle, don't lie. You were completely enamoured of him when he first showed up."

"Yeah, until he attacked my trailer with silly string."

"Bloody hilarious, that."

"Shut up. I'm still convinced that you were in on it."

"I swear on all that is sacred to me, I was not involved."

"Well Dom, if you insist on swearing on my cock, you might at least give it a little kiss so that it knows that you mean it."

Dom rolled his eyes. "I really wish you'd stop referring to your penis as an animate object. It's slightly disturbing."

"It is animate, baby. Wanna look?"

"God, you still have the reaction times of a teenager. I'm getting old, love. You're going to have to give me a bit more recovery than that."

Elijah barked out a laugh. "You and I both know that you'd bend me over the nearest hard surface in about fifteen seconds if you had a mind to, 'Sblomie. Besides, maybe I don't wanna be fucked. Maybe I want to fuck _you_," he purred, sitting up and crawling into Dom's lap, nipping at an earlobe.

"Oh bloody hell, Elijah."

Elijah just grinned wolfishly and slid down Dom's lap, landing gracefully on his knees and tucking his thumbs under the waistband of Dom's pants, tugging them down over his hips and soft cock as Dom nibbled on the end of the pizza crust.

"Let's see what we can do about that recovery time, old man," Elijah suggested with a wink, diving in enthusiastically and spreading Dom's thighs with his hands as he suckled on the soft organ, feeling it twitch and begin to fill with blood. As he slid a finger into his mouth alongside Dom's cock, Dom let out a groan, and then jerked slightly when Elijah's finger poked determinedly at the little pucker below.

"Fuck, Doodle, you…" _gasp_ "…cut straight to the fucking chase, don't you?"

Elijah just smiled up at him, feeling a bit triumphant when the pizza crust fell forgotten from Dom's fingers and one hand reached down to lace through Elijah's short hair and grab the back of his head.

"Oh God…" Dom groaned, and then flicked his eyes away from Elijah, and groaned again, this time a bit more negatively. "Elijah, you can't blow me while I'm watching Orli on the telly. That's just _wrong_."

Elijah, the bastard, just chuckled around his cock, nearly hard now, and fluttered his finger, earning another moan for his efforts.

"Oh fuck… God where the fuck is the remote? I really can't handle having Orli talking about 'ball licky licky' while you demonstrate, love…"

Elijah rolled his eyes and pulled off, flipping the power button before looking impishly up towards Dom. "You think they're fucking?" he asked, leaning down to somewhat ungracefully spit on a second finger, getting it slick enough to push in alongside the first.

"Jesus, 'Lij…. do I think who are fucking?" Dom asked, arching his back as Elijah's fist enclosed his cock.

"Orlando and Johnny."

"Fuck if I know… Jesus 'Lijah, like that… doesn't he have a wife and a kid?"

"Two, I think. But they're not married. Would you like to watch that?"

Dom groaned and tried to scoot away from Elijah. "Stop it… no talking about friends during sex…"

"Oh, come on. It's just Orli. He'd be flattered. Now be a good boy and bend over the arm of the couch, hmm?"

Dom grunted. "I'll show you good boy," he retorted, and shoved Elijah down onto his back as soon as his fingers were free, pinning Elijah's hands above his head and tugging off his own tshirt to temporarily tie Elijah's wrists to the foot of the coffee table.

"Fuck you're hot when you're demanding," Elijah replied with a grin, and Dom groaned.

"God, it's impossible to have the last word with you, isn't it? You're horny all the fucking time."

"Yeah, all the _fucking_ time," Elijah agreed, pushing his hips up. "I think there's still lube in that end table," he suggested, and Dom raised an eyebrow.

"Pushy today, aren't we?"

"Fuck you."

"Did that earlier, remember? My turn now."

Elijah groaned as Dom retrieved the lube and slicked up his fingers, rucking Elijah's sweats down his hips and impatiently shoving two at once inside Elijah's body. He was tight, but didn't much mind, and bucked his hips encouragingly until Dom put a hand on his cock just to keep him still.

"Fuck fuck fuck yes, Dommie, like that… Christ…"

"Gonna fuck you into the ground, Doodle. Gonna fuck the cheek right out of you."

"Like to see you tr…fuck!!" Elijah screamed as Dom entered him with one strong push. Dom smirked.

"That's right, you beautiful little slut. C'mon baby, open up."

"I'm not a… fuck yeah… slut."

"You were thinking about Orli and Johnny Depp with two fingers up my arse. Think about that."

"Only a slut for… fuck… you, Dommie. Only doing it because I wanted to turn you on… Jesus _Christ_ Dom, fuck me, like that, hard, fuck…"

Dom grinned and pulled Elijah's legs higher up to wrap just under his arms, allowing Dom to brace himself with his hands on the floor. "You like that, you fucking hot little slut? You like it hard, baby?"

"Jesus fuck… you just… you just call me that cause you know it'll get me hot, don't you?" Elijah gasped, rocking into Dom's thrusts.

"I know you like it when I talk dirty while I fuck your arse. Seems simple enough," Dom replied slightly breathlessly, grinning as his muscles tensed under the strain of holding his weight.

"Bitch," Elijah grumbled, but it was hardly inflammatory as he let out a moan and pulled Dom tighter to him with his calves. "Close, Dommie. Fucking close…"

"C'mon, baby. Not gonna touch you. Come for me, 'Lijah."

"Harder, damnit. Fuck me harder," Elijah insisted, and Dominic obliged, shoving from nearly all the way out to balls-deep in a quick, hard, thrust. One thrust was all it took, and as Dom continued to move, Elijah came with a shout and tugged the t-shirt binding hard enough to tear.

Dom paid the destruction of his shirt no mind as he held Elijah down and used his body mercilessly, fucking the limp younger man until he achieved release deep within him, letting out a long moan as his nails dug into Elijah's hips.

After a moment to catch his breath, Dom pulled away the ripped t-shirt with a frown and Elijah flailed helplessly until he by luck managed to knock down a lukewarm slice of pizza and his cigarettes. Flopping on the floor next to him, Dom didn't complain about smoking in the house, but rather reached out wordlessly for the pack and watched with a sated grin as twin curls of smoke intermingled on their trip to the ceiling.


End file.
